


Attack of the Earworm

by 1337nik



Series: SML Challenges [14]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Bananas, Community: sailormoonland, Crack, Gen, Hearing Voices, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1337nik/pseuds/1337nik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Mouse is haunted by something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack of the Earworm

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Iron Mouse hallucinates ringing phones everywhere.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** _Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon_ is property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha, and Toei Animation. The song belongs to Raffi and Michael Creber.
> 
> A prompt fill for the _Pass the Crack!_ challenge during Battle IX birthday festivities at [SML](http://sailormoonland.livejournal.com).

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring!_

Sailor Iron Mouse slowly lifted her lids. She had sealed every door, every window in the place with duct tape. There was no way it could get in.

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring!_

Her heart thudded. She snapped on the light, wincing at the assault on her retinas. She was alone, in her apartment, in a quiet part of town, where everyone had gone to bed hours earlier. She waited another minute. Her eyes darted around, inspecting all the shadowy nooks and crannies of her room. Silence. Iron Mouse sighed in relief and turned out the light.

_Bananaphone!_

She bolted straight up in her bed.

It wasn’t coming from outside. It was in her apartment!

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring! Bananaphone!_

Iron Mouse tore off her covers, nearly ripped the bedroom door from its hinges, and desperately searched the place for the source of her torment.

_Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding! Bananaphone!_

No use. It was actually louder out here. Back in her bedroom, she slammed the door and resealed the cracks. 

That seemed to do it. She cautiously crawled back into bed, pulled the blanket up to her chin, and shakily reached up to kill the light again.

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring! Bananaphone!_

She ripped out chunks of her hair, screamed. Someone pounded on her wall.

_It’s no baloney! It ain’t a phony! My cellular, bananular phone!_

 

Galaxia sat on her throne, her iPhone next to a stereo. Each time her subordinate wailed on the other end of the line, the Golden Senshi started the track over.

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring!_

Aluminum Seiren approached the throne and cocked her head.

“Are you drunk dialing Iron Mouse again?”


End file.
